Draco Needs A Piercing!
by littlechivalry
Summary: Response to a request from ScreamForSOH. A sequel to my story Harry Needs A Makeover, so you'll understand this one better if you read that one first. H/D slash, piercings, and a little bit of jealousy. Enjoy!


**Disclaimer: **I do not own these characters. But if they are for sale I can make an offer…

(_12345_)

**DRACO NEEDS A PIERCING**

It was Harry's birthday so Draco had given him a romantic week-end in a luxury hotel in the heart of Muggle London. In thanks for this gift Harry had offered to spend the entire time in his 'makeover wardrobe' when the boys were dressed at all. It had been a satisfactory week-end all around.

Until now.

"You're kidding, right?"

"No." Harry's voice was implacable and the steely glare the Gryffindor was giving him told Draco was a bad time to argue.

But he did anyway.

"I do not want a piercing."

Sunday afternoon Harry announced he had a 'surprise' for Draco, and the next thing the blond Slytherin knew they were in front of a rather run down looking tattoo parlor.

The steel in Harry's eyes softened as strong fingers brushed against the side of Draco's neck, caressing his nape and cupping his ears. The Gryffindor leaned in, smiling, and said, "For me?"

When Harry pulled back he was pouting, and Draco melted.

"Fine, but not one of those perverted sex piercings, right?" Draco's gaze slid down the Gryffindor's leather and silk clad form, picturing the shining silver bar threaded through tender flesh that Harry kept hidden from all eyes but his boyfriend's. "Maybe a belly button ring," Draco mused.

"Those are really for girls," the clerk said to Draco, pointedly.

"Well, what about a lip piercing," Harry asked, turning his focus to the large binder on the counter.

The tattooed and pierced red head standing on the other side leered at Harry, "Those make for great sensation, mate." Then the man ran his tongue over his plump bottom lip and the snake fang rings that pierced it.

Draco tightened his grip on Harry's hand and muttered, "I think they're are a bit tarty."

The red head shot a glare at Draco before turning back to Harry, "You should get your eyebrow done. It would highlight your eyes really well."

As the man reached towards Harry's face, Draco used his grip on the Gryffindor to tug him closer to his side. Glaring at the tattooed bastard behind the counter, he said, "You know what love, let's go somewhere else. I don't think I like this place." the last words were spat out with sharp venom.

Harry turned in Draco's grip and pressed a soft kiss against the Slytherin's cheek, saying, "I like this place, baby." The Gryffindor leaned closer and whispered, "Ignore him. Red heads aren't my type, remember?"

Draco scowled slightly, remembering Harry sharing more than a few heated snogs with various Weasleys before they got together. At the sight of the scowl the man behind the counter smirked smugly, and Draco got even more irritated. That smug smirk was his, damn it.

Draco maneuvered Harry so he was standing facing the counter and the binder with his back pressed tightly against the Gryffindor's front. He held Harry's arms wrapped tightly around his stomach as he flipped through he binder of piercing and tattoo photos.

Looking up at the tattooed man, Draco smirked and twisted his hips slightly, just enough to give Harry a teasing taste of friction without satisfaction. The Gryffindor's grip tightened and Draco saw the clerk flush.

"You know what, Elisa can help you," the man said before walking into the back of the tattoo parlor.

_That's right_, Draco thought, _walk away. You have no chance with my Harry._

Harry's chuckle rumbled in his ear and against his back, "You're too possessive, love. You know he never had a chance."

Draco focused his attention on the binder, "I know, but I'm staking my claim anyway. Your ass is mine Potter, in flannel or leather. How about this one?"

Draco felt his boyfriend's hair brush his cheek as the green-eyed boy leaned forward.

"That's nice. Very sexy."

"I agree," a pleasant alto voice said. Draco looked up and saw a heavily tattooed young woman.

She winked at Draco, dropping he eyes to where Harry's hands were clasped against the Slytherin's stomach. "That is a very sexy piercing. Or at least, I haven't gotten too many complaints." She grinned and Draco saw a flash of metal behind her teeth.

"Yes, I think so," Draco said, closing the binder sharply. He loosed Harry's hands from his waist and turned to face the Gryffindor, taking in the view of his love in all his post-makeover finery. "I'm not going to be able to do this for a while, so enjoy it now."

Draco leaned in and pressed a heated kiss against the Gryffindor's plump lips. He nibbled slightly at the pouting bottom lip, then soothed the skin with his tongue. Running his hand up the back of Harry's shirt, he caressed the heated skin of his back, surprising a gasp out of the green-eyed boy. Taking the opportunity presented, Draco slipped his tongue into play, teasing Harry's to join it in a gentle and familiar dance.

The soft sound of someone clearing their throat broke the moment, and Draco pulled away, head spinning.

"If we're going to do this, better get to it. There will be time enough for that in a few weeks, when the swelling goes down"

The woman was smiling. Draco's hand reached for his wand, tucked into the thigh pocket of his cargo pants, but he stopped himself. They were among muggles, and he knew Harry would go spare if he hexed her.

And that would cut the chances of a post-piercing shag to nil.

Pecking Harry on the cheek, Draco pressed a _Tattoos & You _magazine into his hands and followed the woman into a small room in the back.

She settled him into an oddly comfortable chair and explained the procedure. It took a few moments to get arranged, then per her instruction he took a deep breath and everything went black.

Draco woke up and heard the woman, Elisa, talking.

"…he fainted, but it's a common occurrence. I gave him a card with the care instructions. The swelling should go down in about a week, though it will take some getting used to. He'll have to have soft foods for the first few days, and gargle with salt water to clean it. If there is any strange discharge, give me a call or take him to the doctors. Believe me, you do not want this infected."

"Thank you. Is there anything I can do to make him more comfortable," Harry asked.

Draco saw the woman grin. "That's up to you, sweet heart," she said, pinching Harry's behind as she left the small room.

His head was throbbing, and as Harry walked closer to him Draco let out a pathetic muffled whimper.

"I know, love. But it will be better soon. Now let's get you out of here."

Harry offered Draco a hand and he accepted it, letting the Gryffindor lead him out of the tattoo and piercing parlor and to their car outside.

Draco let Harry secure the seatbelt around him and looked out the window as they pulled out of the parking lot and drove away.

Draco dozed slightly, waking as Harry pulled onto the shoulder of the road in a abandoned area. He turned to his boyfriend and saw Harry pointing a wand at him.

"Hold still, love."

Completely unafraid, Draco kept still. And as Harry muttered something the pain in his mouth faded along with the swelling until the piercing was completely healed.

Draco smiled when the pain was gone, calling an answering grin out of Harry as the Gryffindor put his wand away. Eagerly the boy said, "So, do I get to see it?"

Draco smirked, "Do you deserve to?"

As he spoke Draco saw a fiery blush rise on Harry's face, "Merlin, love. That is hot. You have to see it"

Draco pulled down the shade and opened the mirror on the back. Leaning forward, he opened his mouth, seeing the Slytherin green ball resting in the center of his tongue. He shifted the muscle slightly and watched the shining silver bar thrust through the pink flesh. Draco tapped the ball against his teeth, then caught it between them. There was no pain, but it did feel… different.

Draco turned back to Harry and saw that the Gryffindor's glazed eyes were focused on his mouth. Not a new experience, but pleasant never the less.

Draco leaned closer to Harry, "Do you want to try it out?"

The Gryffindor leered and reached out, using the collar of Draco's shirt to pull him closer, "I really think we should. Just to be sure it's completely healed."

Draco nodded in agreement and pressed his mouth against Harry's, driving his pierced tongue into Harry's mouth. The sensation of cold metal against hot flesh made the Gryffindor groan and Draco smiled into the kiss.

He could already think of the effect of the cool piercing against other bits of Harry.

This piercing as going to be fun.

(_12345_)

**Note: **For what it's worth, I have nothing against snake fang piercing or belly button piercing. I want a labret personally, but I can't have one in my office.

This one goes out to ScreamForSOH who requested a little something about piercings, be they facial… or elsewhere. It can be considered a sequel to HARRY NEEDS A MAKEOVER. As far as Harry's piercing? Well, I will leave that to your imaginations. Per my note from other updates this week-end, if you have specific genre requests, drop me a line in your review.

That being said, first you have to review.


End file.
